Phone Call
by CurvyRedvineWarbler
Summary: Kurt calls Blaine late at night. What's going on? Post S03E08.


**Started as a fic, sort of turned into dialogue :)**

**I don't own Glee, or Born This Way or anything you recognise :)**

"It doesn't matter if you love him..." Blaine's phone lit up the pitch black room as Kurt's voice replaced the silence. Blaine woke up with a groan. Who would be calling him at this time of night? He opened one eye and glanced at his clock _2:37_. When Blaine was awake enough to realise that the New Direction's version of _Born this way_ was his custom tone for Kurt, he reached out of the warmth of his bed and grabbed the object from his bedside table.

He pressed the button to answer the call and closed his eyes again as he brought the phone to his ear. "Kurt?" He grunted. "Are you alright?"

There was a shaky breath from the other end of the line. Blaine sat up and opened his eyes, now wide awake. Kurt hadn't called him in this state, at this time of night since the whole Karofsky business.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked again, more urgently.

"Um, I'm okay, I guess..." Kurt sniffed.

"Kurt, you don't sound okay. Has something happened to you? Do I need to come and get you?" Blaine was already half out of bed, reaching for his keys.

"No Blaine, uh, stay where you are, I just... I just had a bad dream."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed back on his bed. "Oh my gosh, Kurt, don't do this to me ever again."

"I'm sorry," Kurt laughed slightly, "but... do you mind if I tell you my dream? It really... scared me."

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows. "Sure."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Well, it was about you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, "more specifically, you and S-sebastian.

"Oh."

"I-I dreamed that you two were, um, that you were-" Kurt let out a quiet sob.

"Kurt, I-"

"That you guys were making out in um, in that room where we had our first kiss, at Dalton. And I walked in on you, and Sebastian told me to get lost, and you just stared at me like- like I was nothing to you."

"Kurt, I told you, he means nothing to me. Nothing at all."

"Yeah, I know."

They were both quiet for a while, just listening to the sound of each other's breathing, matching it with their heartbeats.

Blaine thought that Kurt had fallen asleep, so he whispered an "I love you." into the phone and planned on sending him a text to let him know the same thing, and that he would call him in the morning, when Kurt replied. "I love you too."

"I really do," Blaine laughed quietly, "so, so much."

"Blaine, I don't like it when he's around us. I know I shouldn't have agreed to go to that bar, especially after you had already said no. I just wanted to prove that, I don't even know what I was trying to prove but, he's after you, Blaine, you can see it in the way he looks at you, like you're a piece of meat, and I just don't like it."

"I've been trying to ignore him, to defer him away from me and subtly prove that I'm not interested. You know when he invaded our date the other day? And I went to get another coffee and-"

"Oh yeah, while you were gone, he said some pretty horrible things. We weren't talking about when we were next going to go out drinking. He was talking about how I'm not good enough for you, how I have a gay face and that by the end of the year, he'll have you."

"Kurt, nothing, especially not Sebastian, will be able to take me from you. I love you too much. Kurt, you're perfect for me. Honestly, have you seen his hair? Also, he practically reeks of Craigslist."

Kurt giggled.

"What?"

"That's what I said to him. About him smelling like Craigslist."

"And what the heck does he mean by "gay face"?"

"Well, I guess I can see where he's coming from..."

"Well, I have no idea, all I know is that I love your face, and I love you."

Kurt smiled. "Well, I'm sorry I woke you up. I should let you get back to bed."

"It's fine. I'm glad we talked about this."

"Me too. Love you."

"Love you too. Night sweetie."

"Night."

**Review if you liked it! Or if you didn't! Help me improve my writing :)**

**Klaine for life. **


End file.
